Ghost Buster
by Monica Moss
Summary: What would happen if Danny's parents didn't accept him after Phantom Planet? DxS, but there's not a ton of romance.
1. Family to Busters

**Remake, yeah! Thanks go to the reviewers for the original version, Cylon One, shelby, Sportsman, Ashadowofwings, Anna Lee Gray, windtear, Belthasar, Fantasma101, and DX fantic.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I don't know who owns the Ghostbusters, but I know I don't.

* * *

Family to Busters

_Flashback, Danny's POV:_

" _. . . Danny, or should we say Daniel Fenton!" my parents roared. Jazz moved closed to me._

"_Danny, they know, and they aren't taking it so well," she whispered. I looked over at mom and dad, who were now pointing ecto weapons at me._

"_Get the media!" someone shouted. "It looks like there's going to be a fight!" I had to get out of there, fast._

"_You're right. We're going to fight our former son!" dad shouted._

"_Bye, Jazz." I whispered. "And tell Sam and Tucker the same thing for me, okay?"_

"_Wait!" she told me. "I'm going to try to remind them how much they love you!"_

"_I'll take my phone, but right now, I have to go," I said. I flew straight up until the crowd was a little dot. Then, I flew north. It didn't really matter which direction it was, every way was north. I hoped that I was flying toward Amity Park so I could get my stuff, but even if I made it there, I couldn't stay long; there were too many ghost hunters living there, including my parents._

_As I flew off, I heard my sister yelling at mom and dad, angry that they'd thrown me out and insisting that I was only trying to help._

* * *

Danny had managed to retrieve his phone from his room before his parents had shown up, hot on his tail. He couldn't even get a thermos.

The pain he felt inside from rejection had only increased during his flight away from home.

He saw a sign ahead, "Welcome to New York," it greeted. Blue mist left his mouth, alerting him to the presence of another paranormal being.

'Great,' he thought. 'I'm protecting strangers when I'm hundreds of miles away from anyone I know.' Descending into the streets of the downtown area, he became a blur to those who would happen to see him as he searched for the ghost. He found it, terrorizing a mall. People were running into each other, screaming, and adding to the chaos. The ghost, a glowing hot red skeleton with eyeballs floating in his skull, grabbed a hot dog stand and threw it at the scattering shoppers. Danny took action.

"Hey!" he shouted, to get the ghoul's attention. The ghoul turned to Danny, growling at him in gibberish he couldn't make out. Before he could make another move, Danny's ghost sense went off again. Danny sighed. A green blob and four humans wearing uniforms filed in. They were wearing devices that looked similar to those used by professional bug exterminators.

The four humans shot painful-looking plasma rays at the ghost, causing more damage than the ghost had done to the mall as they did so. Two of them managed to wrap their rays around it, letting the green blob to open up a square container with hazard tape on it beneath the skeleton. The skeleton got sucked in, almost like they were using a Fenton Thermos instead of the box. One of the humans, a fair-haired guy with chubby cheeks noticed Danny.

"Hey! You're that one ghost! That ghost who saved the Earth from the Dis-Asteroid!" he exclaimed. Another human, one wearing glasses, looked at Danny.

"Indeed," he said. "What brings you to New York?" Danny placed his hand behind his neck.

"It's kinda a long story."

"I like stories!" said the first man, with a childish look on his face. "Tell us!"

The man with glasses looked at him as if to say, 'What's the matter with you?'

"Well, long story short, my parents didn't know I was a ghost, and weren't exactly happy when they found out. They kicked me out of the family. I left Amity and ended up here."

"Hey, kid," said the man with glasses. "Any chance of getting you to join the Ghostbusters?"


	2. Stay

Disclaimer: Neither Danny Phantom nor the Ghostbusters are mine.

* * *

Stay

" . . . which is why you guys totally need to get your act together! I want to really think if it was worth it. The answer is 'No!' it isn't. Ghost or not he's **your** son and throwing him out of the family isn't going to do anyone any good. Can't you see how emotionally unstable he is? Besides, it's not like he was doing any harm. Just in case you didn't notice, he just saved the world! You two are so wrapped up in your career that you can't pause to see what you're doing! You can't see if you're attacking a hero and you can't see if you're tearing apart your own family. If Danny's going, then I'm going too!" Jazz shouted. She turned a perfect 180 degrees away from them and stomped off. Maddie and Jack stared at her, dumbfounded.

"She'll come back," said Jack unworriedly.

"Maybe," Maddie told him. "But it looks like we'll have to convince her that Danny's evil. Come on Jack, we have to get the proof for her, before Danny hurts her."

"Like the time he hurt the mayor?"

"Jack, he _threatened_ the mayor, and yes, things like that we can use to convince her."

Jack's face lit up. "Maddie! How about we chase him down and make him tells Jazz that he's evil? Then we can finally tear him apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie shook her head.

"No, Jack, Jazz has a point, we've been neglecting the kids for way too long if we didn't even know that one of them was a ghost that we've been after for months. If he's stupid enough to come back to haunt us, then we can tear him apart. What's important now is that we stay with Jazz. Speaking of which, we need to go find her." Maddie ran across the frozen ground, in the direction her daughter went. "Jazz! We need to talk!" she called. Jack followed behind her, his mind still on ghosts, particularly Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Tucker.

"Only one way to find out," Sam replied. "We're going after him." She grabbed Tucker's wrist and tried to run to her family's privater helicopter, but found her way blocked by their parents.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Foley asked. He was standing at the front of the group, folding his arms.

"After our friend?" Sam and Tucker said slowly.

"No you're not!" shouted Mrs. Manson. "Do you think we're going to let you hang out with a ghost? It's way too dangerous. You're coming home with us. We're going to make sure you stay home too!"

'Uh-oh,' thought Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Danny kept his eyes on the asphalt under him as they entered the old firehouse. He did not look up as they the door was opened. "Hey, kid, cheer up. It must be terrible being rejected by your parents, but staying down in the dumps isn't going to fix anything."

"I guess," Danny mumbled. Egon sighed.

"Come on, I'll show you around. We'll see what we can do about a bedroom."

"You mean he's actually staying? Isn't one ghost enough?" Peter whined. Egon shot him a nasty look.

"Peter," he warned.

"What? If we keep doing this, the boo-sters will think they can get away with anything." Ray's mouth dropped open.

"Peter, he just saved the world! If I hear another word out of you I'll tell everyone . . . "

"Fine! I get it!" Peter grumbled, walking into headquarters. Danny floated in behind him, not having bothered to turn human. Janine glanced up from her desk and saw him.

"Hey! I've heard of him!" she said, nodding her head in Danny's direction. "I vacationed to Amity Park a while back. This cheerleader kept going on and on about him. What was her name again, Pauline? Well, anyway, that must be InvisoBill!"

Danny slapped his head. "I really need to get my name out there more," he said to himself.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"My name is not InvisoBill! It's Danny Phantom!" he said.


	3. Parental Restraints

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, I don't own the Ghostbusters, real or extreme.

* * *

Home action

"Mom! Can't we talk about this?" Sam begged.

"Talk about what? You're friends with a ghost that has been in serious trouble before. What if he drags you in?"

"He's a hero. Mom, you're just prejudiced because you want me to hang out with people like you! I'm not going to be conformist just because _you_ think I should!" Mrs. Manson glared at her daughter.

"I'm going to put a restraining order on him. To stop you from sneaking out to see him, I've got some people I want you to meet." The doorbell rang. "That must be them," said Mrs. Manson. She opened the door to let two of the Guys in White into the room.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me."

"You called, ma'am?" asked a tall, bald, dark-skinned man.

"It's my daughter, Samantha. She has become friends with a ghost, Danny Phantom. I want you to keep her far away from him. I'll pay you double your current monthly salary per hour if you do it." The man scowled.

"We'll need to talk about this." He motioned to his companion to join him in a huddle. "It doesn't sound like we'll be able to hunt very many ghosts with this job."

"True, but if we accept it, it would mean better funds for our ghost research," his companion pointed out.

"Tempting, however, we also need enough time to do it."

His companion lifted his head out of the huddle and called back to Mrs. Manson, "What are the hours?"

"Noon to six, you'll trade off with other guards."

"We can experiment in the mornings. I say we accept." They broke the huddle. The dark-skinned man cleared his throat.

"We'll take it," he declared. Mrs. Manson nodded.

"Very good," she said. She grabbed Sam by the ear and dragged her in front of the Guys in White. "Here's my daughter. I expect you to take good care of her."

* * *

"Why my PDA? Why?" wailed Tucker. He had been locked in his room without any of his technology. 

"Is everything all right in there?" his dad called.

"No, what did you do with my PDA?"

"I'm sorry, Tucker, but after you refused to stop, what would you call it, 'hanging out?' with ghosts, we had to ground you, for your own good." Tucker banged on the door.

"Let me out! Let me out! Come on! You don't understand! Help!"

* * *

Jazz struggled to free herself from her father's arms. "Dad! Put me down!" she shouted. 

"Not until we can convince you that Danny's evil! If you go after him, he'll hurt you." Jack told her.

"He's not evil," said Jazz. "I know he's better than that. He's my little brother and I need to help him."

"Jazz, I know it's a shock, but he's not your little brother. Maybe he used to be, but trust us when we say that he's not the same person he was before he became a ghost."

"There is no way I'm going to believe it until you listen to his side of the story." Maddie sighed, this was not going to be easy.

"If we promise to listen to him, will you promise to accept he's evil?"

"I can't make that promise, I've known his secret longer than you and I've seen him getting framed firsthand."

Maddie thought for a minute. "I've made my decision," she announced.


	4. They're Here

**Thanks go to my reviewers, Wapeci, Thunderstorm101, New Ghost Girl, and crocgirl2815.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

They're Here

_Flashback:_

_Jack payed close attention to the screwdriver in his hand as he turned the tool to tighten the last screw needed to complete his new invention. He called it the Fenton AFM, automatic fudge maker. At last, he could eat fudge and hunt ghosts at the same time. Danny would love it. "Danny!" he called._

_But Danny's head did not appear at the top of the stairs that came down to the lab. His wife's, Maddie's, did. "Jack, why are you calling Danny?"_

_Jack held up the new machine. "I want to show him this. We can use it next time we go ghost hunting as father and son." He explained._

"_Did you forget that we threw him out of our family because he's the ghost boy?"_

"

* * *

Maddie went up to her bedroom. Jack was still on the bed that he'd been on for the last three days, asleep, but not soundly. He had refused to leave his spot, even to hunt ghosts. She'd found out that he'd actually wanted Danny back. Under enough pressure from both Jack and Jazz, she gave in to looking for her son.

Maddie had spent a couple hours for the last few days looking for sightings of him on the Internet. Now she'd finally found him. Maddie shook Jack lightly to wake him. He opened his eyes half-heartedly. "Jack," Maddie whispered. "I found him." Jack sat up, smiling for the first time in days.

"Danny?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"New York," she replied. Jack got out of bed so fast that he someone could've thought that he'd been electrocuted. He grabbed Maddie's hand and ran toward the door.

"To the Fenton RV!" he shouted.

* * *

Danny flew around, looking for the ghost. He was positive that it hadn't left since the panicked mother of a five-year-old boy had called them saying that there was a red-eyed soldier in an old British uniform under her son's bed; his ghost sense had gone off when he entered the apartment. The family, of course, had left for a friend's house until the Ghost Busters could call back to say that their home was ghost-free.

Danny felt someone with large, cold hands shove him in the back. He was thrown into the boy's bed. Luckily, it remained intact. Danny turned around. There was a swordsman with red eyes and a white wig, who was covered in mud. "Does this be all who challenge me? I see my opponent is but a boy. Then victory shall be mine, huzza!"

Danny blinked. "I'm a little rusty on ancient English, sorry," he told the soldier.

"I found him!" Danny called to the Ghost Busters. They rushed to the bedroom, with their proton packs on their backs. The ghost's eyes narrowed.

"Calling the treasonous colonists? You shall pay for that." The soldier pulled out his sword and lunged at Danny. Danny backed up quickly, phasing through the outside wall. Danny quickly recovered and flew back in for a fight.

* * *

Maddie slammed her fist on the dashboard, frusterated from all the traffic. The only way her day could possibly get worse, she mused, is if Jack was driving. "Come on!" she shouted. "We could walk there faster than this!" Jack's eyes lit up.

"Maddie . . . " he said.

"Oh no, Jack, I didn't mean we were actually going to walk."

"But it's right there!" Jack pointed to a sign on a building two blocks down. The sign said in red letters, 'Ghost Busters' with a picture of a ghost making a peace sign underneath.

* * *

A bright beam reached up and sucked the frozen ghost into the trap. The kid was amazing, Egon thought. He had handled himself well for the most part and had ended up saving them from meeting their deaths. He turned to look at Danny, who was floating a few feet away. "Good job, kid."

Danny smiled. "Thanks." His cell phone rang. Danny pulled it off of where it was clipped to his belt and answered.

"Hello? How did you get my number? Okay, then what is? What! They are?" Danny took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'll see them when we get back." Danny closed his phone. He seemed distant and was staring at an ugly pink sofa with sick shades of green and brown flowers. "They're here," he muttered. "My parents are here."


	5. Flaw In Jazz's Plan

**Heh heh, it's been a while, hasn't it? Thanks go to ghostanimal, Lemia, and Thunderstorm101 for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

The Flaw in Jazz's Plan

Danny silently slipped through the closed door, beating everyone else there. He'd gone invisible when they'd left the apartment, making it seem like he'd given them the slip. 'Three, two, one,' he counted mentally. The Ghostbusters walked into their headquarters.

"Is Danny here?" Jack asked.

"No," moaned Ray. Maddie did her best to look disappointed.

"Well, we tried. I'm sure Jazz would understand," she told her husband, gently leading him by the hand.

"But what about Danny? I thought we were gonna talk to him."

"Change of plans."

"Wait!" Danny called after them, turning some heads in his direction. He turned visible. "I'm here." Maddie was secretly beaming inside. Sure she didn't want to talk to him, but this was for Jazz's benefit. She had stashed a recording device in her belt so that she could catch anything incriminating Danny said to them as proof that he was evil. She folded her arms, allowing her finger to press the record button.

"Danny, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Yes, Danny, why did you run off, we want you back home!" Jack cried. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was scared," he admitted.

"Scared that we wouldn't love a criminal?" Maddie prompted.

"Mom, I'm not a criminal."

"We saw at it, Phantom."

"Yes Danny, we saw you save the world," said Jack, oblivious to what the conversation was really about.

"Jack, before that," Maddie whispered.

"The time he fought off the Ghost King?"

"No, Jack, I'll take care of this, okay?"

"Phantom, you have destroyed millions of dollars worth of property, attacked the city of Amity Park, and took place in countless robberies. You have ruined the lives of families and individuals. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Okay, maybe I did it, but it's not like I did any of it on purpose!" Danny shouted."You accepted me the other times, geez!"

"What other times?" Maddie asked, cautiously. The defendant blushed.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Egon said. "And it makes you look very suspicious."

"Danny, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Well, you guys _might_ have found out a few times before, and you _might_ have forgotten, and I _may _not have told you my secret after I knew you wouldn't dissect me."

Maddie had almost everything she needed. "What happened?" she asked, making a note to include Phantom's response in the tape that she would play for Jazz.

"Well . . . "


	6. Always a Way Out

**Thanks go to mystery writer5775, Thunderstorm101, Wapeci, ghostanimal, and Feathertail1021 for reviewing.**

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. Ghostbusters is not mine.

* * *

Always a Way Out

". . . Let's just say that something bad happened and I didn't want to talk about it." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh!" said Jack. "Okay, Danny! Maybe you can tell us after we go ghost hunting together! You can be my sidekick."

Danny found himself smiling. He'd usually dread that comment, but if his dad could say that, then maybe there was a chance that he could go home, if they could only convince his mom . . . "Uh, thanks dad."

Egon frowned. "It looks like you're not so innocent, Phantom."

Danny sighed. "Oh no, not you too!" He cradled his hands in his head and softly said to himself, "I hate my life."

* * *

Sam sat at the mall, frustrated. She had to help Danny, but there was no way that she could do so with bodyguards watching every move she made. Sam had been in the watch of various men who would shoot anything even slightly suspicious that they saw within thirty feet of her for. It had been almost thirty hours since her mother had hired them, denying Sam privacy.

There had to be some way out of this, she told herself. If only she could give them the slip, but there was no where she could go that they couldn't.

The Guys in White were startled when Sam's face and eyes suddenly lit up. A plan had come to her. There was no place she could go that they couldn't - except for the girls' bathroom! There was an unusually large air vent in the bathroom at the music store, she could squeeze in it and escape. She knew the idea was childish, but it was the only plan she had.

She stretched and strolled off, with the GIW on her tail. Her bodyguards exchanged glances, she hadn't shown much interest in the things around her since she finally given up on trying to run away from them the day before. "Where are you going?" one of the agents demanded.

"I feel like shopping, don't you?" She said airily.

"I'll never understand girls," the other agent said as they walked through the doorway of the mini-store. Sam led them over to the new releases and pretended to decide between two CDs. Sam picked up a Humpty Dumpty disc and skimmed through the back of the case.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever heard these songs before," she lied, knowing that she had received one of the first copies legally made. She put the disc aside to examine songs by another one of her favorite music groups, My Parents Reek. "But then again, I've been waiting for these to be available for a month."

She looked at the prices. "Fifteen dollars each? Why did I carry only twenty dollars on me today? Now I have to choose!"

The taller agent leaned sideways and whispered to his partner, "Do you think we'll be out of here anytime before we trade of with the Masters Blasters?"

"No, and if you ask me, I think the Masters Blasters should have been discontinued when their employer failed to stop the Disasteriod."

Sam suddenly put down the CDs she was holding and sprinted toward the bathroom. The Guys in White looked annoyed at being unable to keep a close eye on their charge. They leaned against the wall on either side of the door and waited.

* * *

"Mom, please," Danny begged, "I know I messed up a few times, but I was only trying to help."

Maddie grimaced. "I don't see how doing any of the things I accused you of earlier was 'helping'," she said.

"I already told you. I didn't do them on purpose! Those were accidents! For most of them I was either framed or controlled anyway!"

"Uh-huh, sure." Peter rolled his eyes. His voice was dripping in his usual sarcasm.

"I believe him," Jack admitted. "If he was evil, then why did he save the world? Or save Amity Park from the Ghost King? And why did he stop all those ghosts from hurting humans?"

"Do you think that he would want to eliminate everyone, leaving no one for him to terrorize? Jack, he's a _ghost_, he must have done it for his own selfish reasons!"

Jack pouted. "But what would be his selfish reasons for stopping other ghosts from hurting people? It's not like he was going around saying 'boo!'"

The conversation was going no where. Danny decided it was time to intervene. "Mom?" He asked. "Couldn't you give me the benefit of the doubt? Just for a little while?"


	7. Away

**Thanks to my reviewers, Annab3113 L33**,** mystery writer5775, and ghostanimal!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, New York, or the Ghostbusters.

* * *

Maddie looked between the anxious faces of her husband and Phantom. She hated it when she was outnumbered, especially against a ghost! "Fine, but just for one week," she conceded, bringing Danny a relieved smile. She received a grateful hug. 

"Thanks, mom," Danny whispered.

Jack grinned. "Do you hear that Danny? You're coming home!"

Maddie frowned. "Let's just get in the car."

* * *

Jazz answered the door. A black-haired girl stood outside. 

"My brother's not here, Sam," Jazz told her.

"I know," the Goth answered. "I wanted to help him get back. Besides, I needed to get away from the bodyguards my parents hired for a while."

Unfortunately for her, the bodyguards had noticed Sam was missing. The female members of the Master's Blasters had gone in, and found an empty restroom. Reporting back to the team, the girls reported, "She's gone!"

They looked at each other. "Spread out!" their elected president said. "You two check Nasty Burger, the carnival, and her house. We'll check the mall, the Fenton Works, the theater and arcade! We can't afford to lose this job; it pays even better than the last one did."

The team rushed to their respective areas.

* * *

"So you convinced your parents to look for Danny?" Sam asked. 

"No, just mom." the red-head responded. "Dad started to miss Danny so he helped me with her."

They were interrupted by a loud screech in the garage, ending in a crash. The girls cringed. "I'm guessing your parents are home," said Sam.

"Come on, Danny!" shouted Jack. "Now that we're home, we can go ghost hunting, as father and son!"

Jazz smiled. "Yeah, I'm guessing my brother's home too."

Sam ran to the garage to meet Danny.

"Don't you think we should let Jazz know we're back first?" he was asking his dad.

"Trust me, she all ready knows," said Sam from the doorway to the house.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, surprised.

* * *

Half of the Master's Blasters were running toward the Fenton Works. The garage door was still open and they could clearly see Sam kissing the boy they were supposed to keep her away from. 

"Not good," one mumbled. They bolted into the garage shouting for Sam to get away from Danny.

"Not them," Sam grumbled. One of the Master's Blasters grabbed her arm and started dragging Sam away. The other pulled out a ghost weapon.

"Hey, Phantom!" he shouted. "What part of 'stay away from her' do you not understand?"

Danny looked confused. "The part where you tell me to stay away _after_ she's kissed me, I guess."

"Well, in that case, I'm warning you. Stay away from her or we'll kick your butt!"


	8. Not Such a Mess

**Thanks go to my reviewers, Wapeci, Feathertail1021, Annab3ll3 L33, and Thuderstorm101!**

Disclaimer: I'm too inexperienced to own something as successful as Danny Phantom (or Ghost Busters). I don't own the characters; I don't own the lines.

* * *

Not Such a Mess

Sam's grandma taped lightly on her granddaughter's bedroom door.

"Go away, mom!" the teen shouted. "You've already caused me enough trouble."

"Now Sam sweetie, is that any way to talk to your grannie?"

The door swung open. Sam was surrounded by the Masters' Blasters, all of whom were way too close. "Back up, you're gonna suffocate her to death," the old woman told them.

"Hey, maybe you don't get it. We're like, her bodyguards. And we need to be this close 'cause the last time we weren't, she was locking lips with a ghost."

Sam's scowl increased, so that it was as broad as if she was grinning ear to ear. "The restraining order is pointless," she said "Mom's just prejudiced because he's different. That doesn't mean we'll stay away from each other. We're best friends."

"Bubeleh, who's the ghost lucky enough to have you for a friend?"

"Oh, trust me, you've met him."

Ida's eyes lit up and she gave Sam a small smile. "Well, if he's really that important to you, I think we could get your mom to lift it," she told her granddaughter.

* * *

"Danny, are you ready to go now?" asked Jack.

His ghostly son sighed and pulled the filthy cloth he was holding away from the wall. "I'm sorry dad, I just thought that I'd do something nice for mom, to show her that I'm not evil."

Jack looked between the white section and the small section of wall that was greyed with dirt. "That's funny; I don't notice any difference."

Danny looked hard at the wall. "I'm almost done," he reported. "It will take me five minutes at the most."

The halfa went back to scrubbing, ferociously.

* * *

Maddie walked into the living room and gasped. The floor had been vacuumed _and_ shampooed, the furniture was free of dirt, and the walls were so clean they were shining. She looked around in awe. "What happened here? Wait a minute, Jazz!"

She walked upstairs and into her daughter's bedroom. Jazz was sitting at her desk, reading her sociology book. "Thank you honey!" she expressed, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Wait a minute, thanks for what?" Jazz asked.

"Thanks for cleaning the living room, of course!"

"Mom, I didn't clean the living room, that was Danny."

Maddie paused. "Danny?"

"Yeah, he was trying to help you out."

Maddie's expression went blank. "Where is he?"

"He went ghost hunting with dad."


	9. In it Alone, or Together?

**Thanks go to my reviewers, ghostanimal, jackiewacki, Thunderstorm101, Wapeci, and mystery writer5775. Here's a new chapter for you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter. In fact, the only one I own in the whole story is the Revolutionary War ghost.

* * *

In it Alone, or Together?

Danny opened the door and walked in, followed by his dad who shouted, "We're home!" at the top of his lungs.

Jack waited a few seconds for someone to answer. "Maddie! Jazz! We're home!" he called again.

"Dad, I think they heard you the first time, if they're here," Danny said.

"Then why isn't anyone answering?" Jack took a deep breath of air to build up the volume for his next attempt. "Maddie! Jazz! We're home!"

The girls definitely heard him and finally came downstairs.

"Danny," Jazz said. "Mom really wants to talk to you."

Maddie pulled him into the hallway, while Jack dragged Jazz off to tell her about the ghost hunting trip.

"Phantom," Maddie said. "The living room was nice, but I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. As soon as this week's over, I won't have to pretend that you're not an evil ectoplasmic manifestation anymore, and you'd better look out. I'm warning you right now, no more funny business, got it?"

Danny blinked. "Mom, do you mind telling me what I'm supposed to be trying to do?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with me, ghost," she scolded. "You know what you're trying to do, now make sure it doesn't happen again."

Danny didn't answer; he hadn't exactly listened. He was too busy being distracted by a blue mist coming out of his mouth. "Sorry, can't talk now!"

Maddie grabbed his hand. "No, you're not going off to terrorize anyone!" she said sharply.

Danny phased out of her grip, but in the few seconds she cost him, the ghost, a giant green misshapen grizzly bear, had flown into the living room behind them and grabbed the Fentons by the back of their necks. Danny gulped. "No mom, I'm not terrorizing anyone, we're being terrorized by a ghost with hairy hands!"

The bear flew with its captives down to through basement and into the Ghost Zone. Danny moved his hand over to grab his mom's. He tried phasing them out of the bear's grip, but it didn't work. "Can't - break - free," Danny gasped.

* * *

It was one of the few times when Sam wore a grin. Thanks to her grandma, her mother had lifted the restraining order on Danny. In fact, she had started running over to his house the moment it was lifted, much to the annoyance of her new bodyguards, the Groovy Gang. They had told her to wait for them several times, but she didn't care about listening to them and kept her pace. Once the Fenton Works was in view, she sped up.

"Slow down!" someone croaked from behind her, but of course the only way that would happen was if she reached Danny's house. She was almost there; she just needed to turn onto the walkway.

"Fine," she shrugged, slowing down. She strolled the rest of the way to the door and knocked.

No one answered. "Danny, are you in there?" she shouted. "Come on, this isn't funny!"


	10. Family Fight

Disclaimer: DP is not my intellectual property, it's not mine in any way for that matter. The same goes with Ghost Busters.

* * *

Family Fight

Danny was fighting the bear's grip, but unfortunately, he had his shoulders above his head to try to get the bear to release him, so he was at a disadvantage. Danny shivered, he was as cold as ice. Ice, wait! That was it! If he could freeze the ghost's paws, then there was the possibility that he could phase through and then fight to free his mom. Danny turned his head to look at the bear's paw. He focused hard and shot an ice ray out of his eyes. The paw froze and he broke free. He went ghost, turned around, and froze the other paw. Before his mom had time to comment, he grabbed her and headed back to the Fenton Portal.

* * *

Walker sprayed the space near the Fenton Portal with fumes that would destroy a ghost's, and a human's, stamina, and if they stayed there long enough, the entity themselves. He'd seen the ghost child come in and knew that he had another chance to capture the fugitive and bring him back to prison. The last of the fumes surrounded the portal. Now was the time to wait.

* * *

Danny flew toward the Ghost Portal. His mom was refusing to speak to him. As he approached, he noticed a strange olive green fog. Danny frowned, and thought, 'I've never seen that shade of green in the Ghost Zone before. Oh well, it's probably nothing.' He continued onward, and gradually slowed. "There's something wrong here, there's some kind of, well, there's something in the air," he told his mom. "I can barely move."

"It's affecting me too," she admitted. "Just get us out of here."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Danny asked, still heading for the portal.

Maddie could feel Danny sweating, and there were definite signs of him losing his strength. Finally, he didn't have enough strength to move, and he was only a foot away from the portal. It was him or her, she realized. Only one of them was getting back to Earth anytime soon, and knowing the ghost boy, she knew it would be him. A pit formed in her stomach, he was going to leave her to die to save himself. Tears formed in her eyes; she was never going to see Jack or Jazz again.

But then the unexpected happened, Danny whispered, "Mom, I can't make it. You're going to have to go through without me. Please tell everyone that I love them."

Danny pushed her away from him, shoving her through the portal. 'Wait a minute,' Maddie thought, 'why wouldn't he save himself? Maybe he's planning something with other ghosts and that little scene of his was just some acting to throw me off.'

Back in the Ghost Zone, a certain halfa fainted and was approached by a ghostly sheriff . . .

* * *

Jazz interrupted her dad, who was still rambling on about the recent ghost hunt. "Dad, someone's at the door and I need to talk to Danny, to make sure everything's okay between him and mom." Jack frowned, then brightened up.

"Well, I guess I can talk to Maddie about the trip while your doing that," he said. He ran downstairs, ignoring Sam's pounding on the front door.

"Maddie!" he called.

Maddie came up from the lab, slightly injured from the ghost bear's claws.

Jazz let Sam in. "Is Danny here?" she asked.

"Hold on, Sam." Jazz turned to her parents."Mom, is Danny down there?" she asked.

"No," she responded. "He's in the Ghost Zone, plotting something."

"Ghost Zone?" Jazz repeated. "Mom, he could be in danger! We need to go after him."

"Danny's in trouble?" Jack asked. He clenched his teeth. "No one messes with Jack Fenton's family. Come on Maddie, we're going into the Ghost Zone!"

"Jack," she protested. "I really don't think this is a good idea. This seems like a trap, and we don't even know our way around."

"Mrs. Fenton," Sam protested, "It's Danny in there. I'll help look for him. Trust me, he's not evil."

Maddie frowned, outnumbered again.


	11. Transfer

**Thanks to jackiewacki, mystery writer5775, ghostkidc, ghostanimal, and Thunderstorm101 for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Danny Phantom or the Ghost Busters.

* * *

Danny woke with his wrists throbbing crazily. He started to rub them, but felt something on top of them.

"Hello, punk," a voice boomed from above him. A white ghost in a hat stood there, creating a looming shadow on top of the young halfa.

"Walker?" Danny asked. "Oh great, just what I need, jail time. Isn't it bad enough that my mom hates me?"

Walker grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Apparently not," Danny sighed.

"Listen up, punk," Walker shouted. "You still have to serve your time, tripled now that you've escaped, but you're not spending it in my jail this time. There's been a transfer. You'll be put in a place guarded by ghost hunters that shove ghosts back into the prison when they escape. You know the type, don't you, boy?" Walker allowed himself a short laugh. "Don't worry, punk. Behave yourself and your three thousand years will be over before you know it."

"Huh, jail transfer?" Danny mumbled to himself. "Where could I possibly be going?"

One of the Ghost Zone's police cars rolled up beside them, with the back doors wide open. Walker tossed Danny into the vehicle and strolled up to it. "And this time, you're not getting out, Phantom."

Walker slammed the doors shut. Danny could hear the key clicking the door locked from the inside.

Danny took a look around. His surroundings looked the same as they had when he was first in the GZPD vehicle, maybe Walker forgot that humans could . . .

Danny got zapped. He had started transforming and his handcuffs had quickly reacted and made it impossible for him to turn human. He groaned and sat down on the bench. "On the bright side, if they're as much like me as Walker says, they'll realize that I'm innocent and let me go."

* * *

Jack's stomach growled. His family had been searching the Ghost Zone for hours, and there was still no sign of Danny.

"Maddie, I think it's time to break out the Fenton Portable Dinners!" he said.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Jack, we didn't bring the portable dinners."

He frowned. "You mean we have to go home and leave Danny in the Ghost Zone to get them?"

"Yes, that's what I said," she responded, turning the Specter Speeder around.

Jack's stomach growled louder. "Okay, but I'm going to look for Danny again, right after dinner."

* * *

The doors opened and Walker, once again, lifted Danny by his collar until they were nose to nose. He was leaning against a bulky red storage unit. He tapped it carefully. "All right, punk. This is your new prison. No funny business, you hear?"

Danny nodded.

"Well then, that's settled," Walker said.

Walker held Danny at an arm's length away and pulled a switch. A small door opened on the storage unit. Walker let go of Danny, who was sucked in. He closed the trap. "So long punk," he said.

**About the storage unit, anyone who's watched the Ghost Busters (first movie, or any episodes with the containment unit in it) will recognize it, I hope.**


	12. The Missing Way

**Thanks go to my reviewers, Luiz4200, mystery writer5775, ghostanimal, ghostkidc, jackiewacki, and Thunderstorm101**.

Disclaimer: I don not own any TV shows.

* * *

The Missing Way

Danny shuddered. The spacious realm before him was cold and ominous. Chunks of stone drifted around the place. Tufts of blue spiraled up from his mouth every few moments.

"Where's the prison?" Danny mumbled to himself. "Walker said something about a jail transfer, so where's the prison? I don't see any buildings."

A low laugh snuck from behind him. Danny turned to see a familiar uniform, and a white wig.

"Perhaps I should have realized the traitors to the king would know their err and conspire to those who remain a so-called Patriot," mocked the Redcoat.

"Great, it's the ghostly time capsule."

"Such cheek the young lad has. Surely, the boy must be birthed of a sow."

Danny frowned. "Do I even want to know what you just said?"

"Of all the fools, I have to encounter this one!"

"My point - hey!" Danny shouted, realizing what the ghost had just said. "The Revolutionary War is over, okay! Just get over it. And if I hear you insulting me one more time I'll snap!"

The Redcoat smiled. "Do I hear surrender?"

Danny rolled his eyes and shot away from the Redcoat. "And I thought I was bad with history. Is that guy _ever_ going to accept that we won? Never mind, I'll just find the way out of this place and go home."

* * *

Jack flew into the Ghost Zone, alone. Jazz had gone to the Foleys' to explain to the parents that Danny was only trying to help. Maddie hadn't wanted to come, Tucker wasn't allowed out, and Sam's parents had dragged her to Luxembourg. They insisted that 'Amity Park had a bad influence on her'.

So Jack was alone, without backup. But then again, he was Jack Fenton, he didn't need backup, right? Jack peered around the fog. There was no sign of Danny, yet, but he wasn't very far in. Danny could be miles away by then.

The Specter Speeder sailed onward, until Jack could see two outlines to the right. Ghosts!

Jack turned off the engine, climbed over the seat, and rolled down the window.

"I heard that Phantom got a prison transfer today."

"Phantom?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you forgot that mass escape last year when he let them all out, staying behind to recover the confiscated item he brought in from Earth. Even if you hadn't been there when he escaped, I'm sure you would have heard of him from most of the prisoners."

"You mean the kid with the messy white hair? Why is he going somewhere else? Can't they just move him to another cell?"

"He escaped because he's part human. None of our cells can hold him. No, he got sent to a place where there's no walls, no bars, but no escape. He's been stranded in another dimension. Even if he manages to escape, the place is guarded by ghost hunters so competent that they can stop anyone, even him."

"And who are . . . " The guard didn't finish his sentence, surprised by seeing a metal object that obviously wasn't from the Ghost Zone.

"Look!" he shouted. "A human! I thought Walker just made it a new rule that humans aren't allowed in the Ghost Zone. And he was eavesdropping, also against the rules!"

"A double offense!" cried the other guard.

"He's in for it now."


	13. Missing the Valued

**Thanks go to my wonderful reviewers, favers, alerters, and readers!**

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine! That goes for the Ghostbusters too . . .

* * *

Missing the Valued

The two ghosts shot toward the Specter Speeder, one hollering, "You're under arrest!"

He quickly set the shuttled into reverse, concentrating only on the two spooks coming at him. If he hadn't been in the Ghost Zone, he would have smashed into a giant rock foundation. Luckily, for Jack the guards were intent on capturing their prey and crashed into the boulder Jack had phased through.

The guards rubbed their heads where they had made impact. The ghost that seemed to be the leader glared at the other guard. "Don't let him get away," he hissed. "Do you want us to get demotions for letting another prisoner go free?"

"No, sir," the other said. They regained their focus and continued their pursuit.

"Initiate Fenton Ghost Shield!" Jack shouted, knowing that he was still the only one in the vehicle. He pressed a small black button near the steering wheel. A spherical green energy field formed around the button and expanded.

Nearly back to the Fenton Portal, Jack changed gears and turned the speeder around to zip through.

"Oh no you don't," a guard muttered. "Cut him off!" The two guards flew in a semicircle to block the portal, but Jack beat them by a split-second. The trail from the engines passed into the Fenton's lab just as the guards collided with each other with a painful smack!

"No one messes with Jack Fenton or his family!" Jack grinned, only to remember a certain bright-eyed teen. "Except for whoever took Danny."

* * *

Janine lifted the feather duster to the containment unit. She cleared the dust off the knob she was dusting, then opened the trap to dust inside of it. "We really need to hire a janitor," she said to herself, "Somehow I always end up cleaning up the place when I'm being paid to be a secretary. I have tons of paperwork to do before I can go out and show off my new ring."

She paused glanced at the ring on her pinkie. She probably should have put it on another finger, because it was too big and it slid whenever she moved her hand, but oh how she valued it. It was scarlet gem set on a thick silver base. It was polished well enough that anyone who saw the shine would be blinded when the ring was held up to a light.

"I bet that I'll be the envy of all the girls."

Janine rested her hand on the highest point of the open trap. She paused to daydream about what she would do once her work was over. A clanking sound, metal on metal, sounded from the containment unit. Her fancy ring had slid off her finger and was rolling down the trap.

Janine made a quick grab for it, but it slipped into the containment area. "My ring! It's gone!"

* * *

The ring free fell from the entrance, only barely visible in the darkness, getting dangerously near the top of someone's head . . .

"Ow!" the someone, Danny, yelped. He saw the ring bouncing off in another direction and grabbed it. Danny brought it to his face and turned it over.

"Great, I really needed to be hit in the head by a ring," he said sarcastically. "Wonder who it belongs to anyway. Maybe I better hold onto this. It just seems kind of strange though, everything else I've seen in here floats."


	14. Types and Echoes

**Thanks to my reviewers mystery writer5775, Thunderstorm101, ghostkidc, jackiewacki, and Luiz4200! Okay, just a warning, this chapter is less than a page long and just wraps up the entire story, gloomily.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Ghostbusters.

* * *

Types and Echoes

"All right Slimer, you're up," said Ray. "Time to retrieve Janine's ring. You have the camera-trap following you, just like when you went in to get Shifter. Are you ready?"

"No," the ghost moaned softly.

As if on cue, a very feminine squeal came from the door, followed by Janine running into the room with a new diamond ring on her finger.

"Guess what?" she asked. "I met this rich hunk, and he asked me to be his girlfriend! Do you like the ring he gave me? It totally beats that drab old ring I used to have."

Slimer said something quickly to Ray.

"I don't know, let's ask. Hey Janine, are you still wanting your ruby ring back?"

"Why would I want that ring when I have this diamond one?"

"No Slimer, I guess you don't have to go in after all."

"Phew," Slimer said, wiping his brow in a relieved motion.

* * *

20 years later:

Danny held the tarnished ring, no longer illuminated in the light of his ghostly glow. Age had dulled its shine and tarnished the gem. Had it really been that long? He desperately missed his family. Were they okay? After all these years, did his mom finally accept him?

Danny lowered the ring, with a tear forming in his eyes as he floated in his boundless prison.


End file.
